


[Podfic] The Beautiful Vagabonds

by DuendeVerde4



Category: De vilde Svaner | The Wild Swans - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: The beautiful vagabonds, endowed with every grace, masters of all climes, and knowing no bounds.





	[Podfic] The Beautiful Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beautiful Vagabonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mypvzl6n2dsy570/the%20beautiful%20vagabons.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 10:10




End file.
